


Labor Of Heat?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: You get pregnant from Leo after he literally stays in you all night.





	

One day you were with Leo in the lair and he asked you to come to his room. Eagerly you walked to his room and he grabbed you and pinned you down on the bed and started making hickeys on your neck. You elicited a moan as he went down making hickeys on your shoulders biting your skin with his teeth. You mewl as he then went down sucking n a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola while pinching the other groping it roughly. He then abandoned that nipple as he switched and you whimper in delight. You feel yourself start to become wet at his ministrations and he noticed too. He delved his tongue into your pussy and greedily lapped up your cum that started to leak out. He then inserted two fingers into you rubbing your clit then pumped them in and out of you while he sucked on your pussy lips to get you going. You moan a little louder at that then he stops and positions himself on top of you and he slammed into you and started grinding against you.  
“Ahh Leo!” you whimpered out.  
His only response was a grunt as he shoved deeper into you groaning at how tight your walls felt. You groan softly as he increased his pace ramming faster and faster in a steady rhythm. He reached your g spot hitting it with all he had as he heard you moan loudly which only encouraged him to go faster. You reached your high as you leak out cum all over his dick inside you and he too orgasmed as it crashed with yours. Forgetting he was still inside you he laid down next to you and he fell asleep. You too closed your eyes and fell asleep as well. The next morning you started screaming in pain as you felt something kick your stomach.  
“Leo I'm pregnant! And what're you doing still inside me?! Get out!” you yell.  
Leo nodded and tried to but he couldn't. Panicking he just waited until he could finally pull himself out an hour later and he told you to push as he started seeing a head coming out.  
“Come on sweetheart you're doing great! Keep pushing!” he says to you.  
You scream in bloody murder as you pushed and pushed and out came a baby boy.  
Leo cut the umbilical cord then washed the kid and wrapped him in a blanket handing him to you. You smile up at Leo as you finally had a family with him.


End file.
